Sacrifices
by MoonPaper
Summary: Eagle is alive? What! What will Lantis, Clef and Hikaru say? What will happen, if the girl who takes care of him, and the one who brought him back to life, is dying, because of him? And why is she dying? (None of that I give my life force while you live s
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifices (1) 

By: Moon Paper

Disclaimer: Magic Knights Rayearth does not belong to me.

Author's Note: I just want to tell all of you out there, that there AREN'T anymore Rayearth fics!! How can that be? Especially about Eagle other than slash, of course

* * *

Eagle watched as the doctors of Autozam walked around his bed and fixed the dials and the machines he was hooked on, before leaving. Then, a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties (he never knew how old she was) entered. "Aleya." She nodded, smiling as ever, as she checked his pulse and sat down on the chair beside his bed. "How are you?" She asked, still smiling. He shrugged.

  
"Alright, I suppose."

  
"No weird feelings? How about your coughing fits?"

  
"None anymore."

  
She smiled and put a spoon of sweet-smelling stuff in his mouth. "How is it?" she asked, looking slightly anxious. He smiled wider at her. "It's very good." Aleya smiled, breathing a little SD mushroom breath of relief. Then she msiled and fed him more. Once she finished, she smiled and put the bowl on a tray.

  
"You should rest now." She told him, smoothing his blankets down.

  
"I will, thank you." He smiled into the darkness as she switched the lights off.

  
"You're welcome."

  
Instead of going out, she went back to her seat, and watched the strongest commander of Autozam, and the commander-in-chief of NSX sleep like a baby, his breathing peaceful. Her face was serious as she put the tray down, and took a deep breath. She positioned her hands in front of her, open wide and palms facing Eagle, as if to push him away. Her thumbs and second fingers connected to form a triangle. 

  
After a deep breath that calmed her nerves, her hands flew into different positions, almost unseen with their speed. Under her breath, she muttered her spells in an ancient language, and concentrated on her will. Breathing out, her consciousness entered Eagle's own and faced the black mist that was his sickness, which threatened to overcome them. Concentrating hard, she willed for it to go away.

A soft, pulsing violet light surrounded Aleya, and also Eagle, as she concentrated more, her left hand on Eagle's chest, and her right on her forehead. The purple light became more and more intense as she fought a harder battle, making sure that nothing inside Eagle was damaged. She knew what the consequences of **that **was. 

Inside Eagle, she became more aware of her surroundings as the mist lessened considerably. She wasn't one of the best magi of Autozam for nothing! A spirit sword in hand, she slashed at the mist, and twirled, making sure that nothing touched her, and she touched nothing. But as soon as she got rid of the mist, until half was left, she sighed, and left Eagle's body.

As soon as she felt the sudden coldness of the commander's room, she staggered, and almost fell, if not for the spontaneous aid of a warm hand which latched itself onto her wrist. She gasped as blackness overtook her. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried to do so much._

"Yes, you shouldn't have, Aleya." She winced at the sudden light which flared through her eyelids, and at the loudness of the voice. As if sensing her discomfort, the voice whispered, and tunred the light source away. She opened her eyes, and saw two pools of molten gold. "MiMister Eagle?" Her voice was no more than a whisper, but there was a shush-ing sound, and the cool feel of glass against her dry lips. Thirstily, she drank the cool liquid, draining the glass in one go.

There was a soothing sound as she tried to sit up. She was on a bed, and a weight on her shoulders pushed her down. Groggily, she forced open her eyelids. "Mister Eagle! You **shouldn't** be standing! Let go of me!" She tried to stand up, but to no avail. Golden eyes looked into her purple orbs. "You **shouldn't** have tried to cure me fully in one day!" She squeaked something he didn't hear. "You **knew**?" He nodded, and still looked serious.

"Why did you try to heal me twice in one day?"

"How did you know I was in you?"

"It was obvious- your will was so strong, that it couldn't be hidden wholly."

"Oh.. I thought I though I could cure you today."

"In **one** day?! Aleya!" He shook his head, with an exasperated look on his face. She almost looked sheepish, but nonetheless looked at him straight in the eye. "You **shouldn't **be standing up!" He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine... I'll sit down! You're the one who faints. Anyway, my disease is half gone already. I'm almost well now, thanks to you!" She shook her head and loooked away. "Hmph!"

Eagle looked at her. "What does **that **mean?"

Still, gold din't meet purple. "Nothing."

"What **did **'hmph!' mean?"

"..."

"Well, I though you'd be more thankful!"

"I am."

Eagle threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're impossible!" She snorted. "Look who's talking. Now let me go." He rolled his eyes. 'Fine." He took his hand off her shouder, and stood up, supporting her as she swayed precariously. He was truly and utterly dumbfounded by her stubborness.

He watched her walk, her form indestinguishable in the dark, except for the large hat that covered her hair and neck, and the veil which reached her knees. From there onwards, dark beige pants (Chizeta-style) ended into black leather shoes. He watched herr, and was about to lie back down, when she fell. In an nstant, he was there, and had caught her. In his arms, she breathed heavily, as if each breat was a labour in itself. "Aleya? Miss Aleya?" His eye widened and he immediately pressed on an emergency button. 

Seconds after, people came running in, and she was taken away, while Eagle was forced to lie down. It took a sedative before he fell into restless slumber.

While he was trying to fight off and escape sleep, Aleya was put inside a large cylindrical tank. They put her in, standing up, and there, she floated, all her clothing gone, except for a thin permeable layer of silver. She frantically breathed as a greenish liquid filled the tank and wires attatched tehmselves onto her and onto her suit. 

"Reporst?" The head doctor of the royal army asked, and a screen flashed on a small machine. "Aleya Croswind." Another one spoke up afterwards. "Severe magical draining, and Physical exertion." Mustang, the head doctor, fromwned. "We can't afford to lose her! Increase water/ oxygen ratio! Ryoko, I want you to prepare an emegency message set for Cefiro."

Mustang pushed dark blue hair from his forehead, and walked out, headed for a room in the middle of the VIPs wing. "Eagle?" He looked at the man lying on the bed and frowned. With a snap pf his fingers, the sedatives were flushed out of his system. Golden eyes snapped open, an dhe sat up almost immediately. "Miss Aleya!" 

Mustang frowned, and the commander lookeed at him, "Where is she? What happened to her? Is she-" Eagle trailed off, and Mustang watche the commander. In a moment, and cybernetic hand lifted him off the floor. "She's in critical condition! Miss Crosswind is in the Emergency Room. Now, commander, I suggest you put me down." Eagle growled, unlike his usual smiling and kind self. With a hiss, Mustang fell to the floor. 

"Bring me there."

"What happened?"

"Bring me there **now**."

"Fine- but **what **happned?"

They walked, briskly to the Emergency Room, while Eagle explained. "She tried to purge my disease today. And she did it twooce, cutting it in half each time. The second time, she withdrew, and fainted, but she wished not to call for help, and acted as if nothing was wrong. She tried to leave again, but lost consciousness a second time." Mistang nodded, and tehy came to a large metal door, in which he punched a password.

"**Aleya**..."

Eagle took in breath sharply as he saw her face crumpled in what? Pain? The silver suit wrappped around the mage like a second skin, and he could almost see everything. He looked away, and set his eyes on the records which flashed on a small screen. He fromwned and pressed some keys. 

While waiting for information, he looked at her Inside the tank, white... no, very light blue hair floated around her in tendrils, covering her body and pushing against the tank. _Probably_, he thought, _Her hair would reachh her knees. _ He looked at teh actions being taken, and frowned. "An Emerency Report was sent to Cefiro? Why?" He read teh data and his eyes widened.

_Honorable Mage Master Clef,_

_A terrible event has occured, and one of our mages- you might be familliar with her, Aleya Crosswind, has been over drained. We request immediate assistance. The life of one of our best mages is on the line._

_Sincerely Mustang Brire,_

_Head of Medicine, Autozam_

"What do you mean, _'her life is on the line'_?!" Eagle turned to Mustang. "Why would she have done something like that?" Mustang averted his gaze. "We... **I **don't know." Eagle frowned adn looked at Aleya's form. Then at Mustang. He tunred to leave, but there was suddenly a loud hissing sound of airlocks being released, and teh large doors opened.

Eagle paled considerably as Clef, flanked by his stundent, Ascot, and none other than Lantis, arrived. There was a **very **pregnant pause, and a lot of surprises. Eagle turned to Mustang. "Is **this **how bad it is?" He looked at Aleya and stalked out. Lantis, Ascot and Clef looked as if they had seen a ghost, which of course, was logical. Ascot looked at Lantis.   
B..but Eagle is already dead, isn't he?" However, Cefiro's chief of guard was gone. Clef looked pointedly at Mustang.

"I hope this will be explained in due course."

"Yes, Guru. Most certainly."

"Now, where is she?"

"Right here, Guru."

A/N: So, how was it? Please, do review! I haven't even watched Rayearth yet. I've only begun, and it's already halfway through Part 2!! Anybody here has all the tapes and so on and so forth? I would pay for them, if youl ived in Asia, and they were in English!! By the way, ** how does Eagle die?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifices (2)

By: Moon Paper

Disclaimer: Magic Knights Rayearth does not belong to me.

Author's Note: I just want to tell all of you out there, that there AREN'T anymore Rayearth fics!! How can that be? Especially about Eagle DANG! Join his fanlisting? Visit my site for the URL. Or ask me for it.

* * *

Lantis looked around him. Each corner had at least three other passageways branching out from it! _And Eagle has to navigate through these? _He shook his head at the thought and walked briskly past surprised soldiers. _What is he doing here? Alive? _Lantis shook his head agian as memories of his best friend's death flashed in front of his eyes. _I have to- _He looked at the woman in front of him, the one that had bumped into him. She was coming around the corner when he had walked right into her. "Mirei?" Her hair, which was cropped close to her ears shone the red of firelight, and shifted when she fidgeted slightly. "Lantis?"

"Aleya... What happened to her?" Mustang looked at the ethreal looking being in the tank whose hair was covered in bubbles, from the LSL (Life Support Liquid) which covered her. He shook his head and told Clef what Eagle had told him before. But first, he had to tell the Master Mage how Eagle came to be there- living and breathing.

"Eagle Vision... Is our best. He is the strongest in our country, besides being the son of our president. So... when he 'died'... We used Autozam technology to clone his old body. Magic called his soul back to his new body, and... now, he is 'alive'." He stopped under Clef's gaze. "But, guru Clef, you must understand that not a word of this must get out. If it did..." Clef nodded. "I understand, Mustang. And let me make a guess... Aleya was the one who summoned his soul?" Mustang nodded, and Clef sighed. "I promise, that not a word of this will get out." When the blue haired man nodded, Clef sighed another time. "Back to the re-energising potion, then. We can't have such a talented mage dying now, can we?" Mustang closed his eyes and watched as Clef walked away, his shoes tapping against the cold metal floor.

"Mirei? What are you doing here?" The woman frowned. "What am _I _doing here? I think the question is what _you're _doing here." Lantis was about to retort, when Lantis noticed the pips on her uniform's collar. "You're an Autozam officer." He stated, and she smiled. "What a wonderful deduction, Lantis. I hear your the Captain of the Cefiran guard." He frowned. _How many people know that? _He looked over her shoulder and looked at her. "Have you seen Eagle?" Mirei frowned, her voice very serious, if not frosty. "Are you toying with me, Lantis? Just in case you hit your head and don't remember, Eagle is _dead_. Thanks to your Magic Knight. He died for _you _So don't go around hallucinating and reminding other people!" Lantis frowned, and walked past her, towards the elevator. _So, she doesn't know?_ _Am I really hallucinating?_

Eagle gave a sigh of relief, and switched off the holograph that gave him a 4D mask, whihch covered him form head to toe. _That was a close call. _He frowned and lay back on his bed and though of the conversation between Lantis and Mirei. Basically, he was Autozam's secret, if not their weapon. He still lived in his own room, which was in the centre of the High Ranking Officers' wing, so he only usually met people who knew about him. He looked at his hand, and traced the veins that could be seen. He was mostly man-made, but he was still human... like a robot... that was alive. He groaned. Thinking about it made his head hurt. 

Lying back on his pillow, he stared at the ceilieng, and his thoughts wandered back to his nurse, and the woman who seemed to care about him more than she needed to. "Why did you do that, Aleya?" He asked aloud.

Inside the Emergancy Room, Ascot frowned, and a trickle of sweat ran down he side of his face as he concentrated harder. Then, he gave up, and relesed his hold on he spell. Clef looked at his apprentice. "You felt it?" The young man nodded. "What's happening Guru?!" Mustang asked, concern clearly showing on his face. "Someone's draining her energy, and we can't close up the hole in her. It's going out of her like a river." Mustang's eyes widened. "What?!" He looked at Aleya, who was still the same as before, and even paler. "What the..." He shook his head and turned to them. "Can't you trace it!? please! Stop this!" Clef shook his head, and Mustang looked at the nurse, pain evident in his eyes.

"But why is her energy being drained only now?"

"Maybe... It was because her energy was already low..."

"And we wouldn't have noticed... We would've only thought that she had died because of her operation on Eagle..."

Clef sighed and touched the glass wall that seperated Aleya from the rest of the world. He muttred something under his breath, and Mustang looked at him, looking troubled. Why the Mage Master's concern? _No, it couldn't be... after all, she was his... _He shook his head and walked out of the room, while Clef gave instuctions for the potions, and followed, Ascot trailing not far behind. "Mustang. May we see Eagle Vision now?" There was a moment of a pregnant silence, but Mustang nodded, and walked to the opposite direction. "Yes, of course. Please follow me."

Eagle tensed up as he felt his friend's prescence in the room. "Lantis." The magic swordsman seemingly materialised out of the shadows and looked at him. "Eagle. I- _We _thought that you were dead..." Eagle laughed at his friend's rare display of confusion. "I _was_." Lantis shook his head. "_Impossible_." Eagle shook his head. "With Autozam technology and a strong will... am _back, _Lantis." Zagato's brother stood up and paced around, watching as Eagle ate a bag of candy with 'Geo Metro' written on it. "That doesn't- It's _impossible_!! Even Princess Emeraude..."

"Couldn't revive those she wanted." Both looked at teh doorway, where Clef and Ascot stood. "So... how was it?" Ascot cleared his throat. "What I think is that because she didn't try to bring _the body_ back to life first. She just thought of people's souls".Clef nodded his agreement. "But nonetheless, it would take a lot of power. I always knew Aleya had it in her..." The Mage Master chuckled, unconscious of the people listening. Eagle felt his curiosity twitch. But he ignored it, and let his more important concerns take over. "How if Aleya, Guru Clef?"

The Mage Master looked down. "This wasn't an accident, Eagle. Someone knew she was low on enrgy, or knew that she was going to attempt to cure you twice that day, and began tapping into her. Either that, or she was already being tapped from in the beginning." Eagle frowned. "But who would do such a thing?" everyone shook their heads. "We couldn't trace it..." Eagle's eyes widened. "So, how can we...?"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _Everyone looked at Mustang, who excused himself and went to speak with someone. They all waited, and Eagle was at the edge of his bed when Mustang came back. His face was sombre. "A mage from Fahren and two from Chizetta have fallen 'ill'. From the symptoms, I suspect that they are also suffering from the same kind of draining." Everyone ooked at each other. "What about Cefiro?" Mustang looked at clef. "One has fallen ill... she is counted as Chizettan, though... her name is Caldina." 

the cefirans all looked shocked. "Caldina? What about LaFarga?" Ascot frowned. "The only other mage I can thik off... is that white-bearded man that's Empress Aska's advisor." They looked at him, then at Mustang. "If we leave, I think that Aleya will still be alive because of the LSL. But nonetheless, we will be back as soon as possible." Mustang nodded. "I won't let Aleya die, Guru." He and Eagle watched as everyone left, different thoughts running through everyone's minds.

Eagle stood up and paced. Mustang watched him from one side, cautiously. His posterior still smarted from earlier's fall. (A/N: Remember, when Eagle wanted to know where Aleya was?) "Eagle-" The commander shook his head and cut off Mustang. "Who would do this? And why?" He frowned and turned to another direction. "And Geo's away on assignment... Can this get any worse?" Mustang looked down, from guilt of what ever, it is unknown, but Eagle continued. "And why did she try to cure me twice, so fast?"

Mustang ran his hand through his now ruffled blue hair. "It's because you were dying... And-"

"What?! But I thought I was getting better?"

"Yes... But the virus was slowly multiplying because of the number of nanomachines in your body. It would kill you soon, unless removed completely..."

"My.. nanomachines...the ones in my blood? Then what?"

"Sh-she wanted to cure you- whatever it took. She said, being a healer, she would also die being a healer. And... she told me that....."

"Told you what? Mustang! What did she tell you?!"

"She- she told me........."

"Mustang!"

"No. Commander, it is not my place. She will tell you herself if- no, _when _she wakes."

Eagle looked at him, and stood up. ustang silently wondered whether he was gonna die that day. "Dismissed." Mustang sighed. _Perhaps not. _He saluted to his superior and went out. Moments later, the room was empty as Eagle went towards the ER. (A/N: Typing Emergency Room everytime, is quite annoying, ne?) But when he got there, there was only an empty tank, and they told him that Aleya had been moved to the ICU. (A/N: Intensive Care Unit.) He nodded and left, careful to keep up his holographic image. 

At the ICU, Aleya was lying in a bed, quite peaceful, but still, he held her hand an sat by her side. He msut have been there for several hours, but soon, the 'infected' mages arried, and were also laid on seperate beds. He frowned when he felt their energy levels- they were dangerously low.One of the Chizettans was the Princess Tatra, the one with the gentler disposition, and the other one was the Cefiran one, Caldina. The Fahrenian one was indeed the old advisor to Empress Aska. He turned to Aleya and sqeezed her hand. "Aleya. Please wake up... I have a strange feeling..." He fell silent. _As if I would also die if you did.... _"And I'll be losing one of my best friends... Please wake up..." He sqeezed her hand tighter, and let his had relax. He was about to let go, when he felt a slight pressure on his hand, and he looked at her sleeping face. _Even in pain, you give me comfort... _He was about to cry, when he felt a prescence behind him.

"Clef."

"She really doesn't deserve to die"

"I know... Ano, Clef, do you know her?"

Clef looked at him directly. "More than you know, Eagle."

Before the commander could respond, Clef was gone, to one of the other beds.

-End Chapter 2-

A/N: Whoo! My hands hurt from trying to type so quickly! I'm sure that these'll all have typos!!! *sigh* Well, actually, did you know I'm working on a Yami no Matsuei fic? *dodges complaints* Well! I just came up with the idea, and I have to write/ type it down! I know myy other fics are all incomplete!! Well!

HMPH!

But one da, when all my writer's block is gone, I'll just continue them, you'll see! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
